


[fanmix] if you're gonna touch, do it gently

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Sexual release and emotional tension feat. Tony Stark's low self-esteem and Steve Rogers' unbelievably gigantic schlong.A fanmix for Sineala's fic "Thrust Issues."[20 tracks; total runtime: 1hr 10min]





	[fanmix] if you're gonna touch, do it gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thrust Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852309) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



 

[[Play on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/2VFnMovJFwujEs1qrO77bY?si=36wRJqFrTZ2in5BRhpTo_g)]

 

**Penis Song  ||  Macklemore**  
_Ladies and gentlemen_  
_Introducing, the penis song_

**Yoga  ||  Janelle Monae**  
_Oh Lord, I'd love to break you in_  
_Oh Lord, I'd stretch you out and in_  

**Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You)  ||  Enrique Iglesias**  
_You're so damn pretty_  
_If I had a type, then baby it would be you_

**Fuck U Betta  ||  Neon Hitch**  
_She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_

**Cannonball  ||  AWOLNATION**  
_I shoot like a cannonball_  
_Fuck like an animal_  
_Breathe in your love through my lungs like an addict does_

**I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked  ||  Ida Maria**  
_I like you so much better when you're naked_  
_I like me so much better when you're naked_

**Since When Are You Gay?  ||  Childbirth**  
_Well I know you... and I know that you like dick_  
_What is this some kind of trick?_  
_Since when are you gay?_

**My Gun  ||  Tove Lo**  
_I'm not easy_  
_But go ahead and touch me now_  
_Do it gently_

**Fuck the Pain Away  ||  Peaches**  
_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away_  
_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away_  
_Fuck the pain away, fuck the pain away_

**Los Ageless  ||  St. Vincent**  
_How can anybody have you and lose you_  
_And not lose their mind too?_

**Mutiny Below  ||  Ludo**  
_I finally let go_  
_But there's a mutiny below_

**Let's Fall in Love  ||  Mother Mother**  
_Only the unlucky of us get to do it_  
_Let's fall in love_

**Don't Hurt Me  ||  Mustard**  
_When they hear me, want that sexy, sexy, sexy_  
_Want lovin' if you let me, let me, let me_  
_Don't hurt me, hurt me, hurt me_

**Obsessed With You  ||  The Orion Experience**  
_You and me, we were meant to be_  
_We live happily in my fantasy_

**Your Type  ||  Carly Rae Jepsen**  
_And I'd break all my rules for you_  
_Break my heart and start again_  
_I'm not the type of girl you call more than a friend_

**My Lover Cindy  ||  Marika Hackman**  
_I'm gonna keep my eyes on the prize_  
_And I'll suck you dry, I will_

**Your Town  ||  LP**  
_I feel a little less lonely right away_  
_Something in the air intoxicates_  
_In your town_

**Quarter Past Midnight  ||  Bastille**  
_This is my favorite part, oh_  
_Help me piece it all together darling_  
_Before it falls apart_

**I Love You Always Forever  ||  Betty Who**  
_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen_  
_You've got me almost wilting away_

**I'd Be Your Wife  ||  Mary Lambert**  
_You're the song I've been singing all of my life_  
_And every piece of me loves every piece of you_  
_You were right for me right from the start_


End file.
